Cookies and Creampuffs
by Daiken Love
Summary: A short slice of life looking into how the DigiDestined have settled down into their own family life, with becoming parents and living a peaceful life. A fluffy story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _Okay, so I've been in the mood for some fluff lately because Story Never Told can come off as a bit depressing at times. This is written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge using the prompt 'fresh' as well as the Too Many Cookies Boot Camp using the prompt 'Breakfast'. This is totally dorky and I plan a bigger fic with his eventually but for now, it's a short fluff story. Also, the twins are 10 and Hika is 7. There's a reason the Digimon aren't there._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Morning at the Takaishi's**

"Matty! Wake up!" Mickey Takaishi's voice echoed through the bedroom as he rolled his eyes. He had short blond hair and looked exactly like his father T.K. was at his 10-year-old age and his twin, Matty Takaishi was much the same way. However, the only thing alike about the twin brothers was their looks.

Matty groaned, shifting as Mickey came into the room. "But it's too early, Mickey…"

Mickey sighed, rolling his eyes. "No, it's not. You know we need to get to school, now come on before Mom or Hika come inside to wake you."

Matty huffed. "You guys are just conspiring against me."

Mickey chuckled. "We know. Now come on baby brother."

"You're only three minutes older than me!" Matty retorted to the 'baby brother' comment and Mickey smiled.

"I know," Mickey said softly. "Now come on."

After some more complaining, Matty did go to get ready. Mickey sat on the bed while he waited for him like always. It was better that way otherwise Mom would be upset at Matty for sleeping in. Despite Mickey teasing his little brother, he didn't want the other to get into any trouble. Hika got poor Matty in trouble enough, after all.

Once Matty was ready, the two brothers headed down the stairs.

"Oh good, you two are awake," Kari Takaishi said softly, a soft smile on her face. "Did Matty sleep in?"

Matty was about to retort to that but Mickey poked him in the ribs, smiling.

"No, Mom, we just got to messing around, so we were a little late in coming down," Mickey covered, sending Matty a withering look. Honestly, he could be so clueless sometimes.

"Mickey's saving Matty again!" Hika sang from where she sat on the table, drinking her juice. "Otherwise, Matty's a huge troublemaker!"

"Oi, you're the one who always gets me in trouble Hika!" Matty snapped and Mickey groaned as Hika stuck her tongue out. He watched his siblings begin bickering and sighed.

"Honestly, those two…" Mickey mumbled and Kari giggled, tousling Mickey's hair.

"They remind me of you and Davis, T.K.," Kari joked to her husband and T.K. laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I can safely say Davis and I were much more mature," T.K. said, sounding almost fond as he spoke.

Kari laughed. "Mature? Right, that's not how I remember it, love."

Mickey sighed. "But Matty needs to let things go. I mean, Hika's still a baby."

Kari kissed the side of Mickey's forehead gently. "It's their way of showing they love each other sweetie. Your Dad and Uncle Davis argued a lot too, but they were the best of friends anyone could be. They'll grow up."

Mickey smiled, watching Matty chase Hika around the room as Kari then whistled into her fingers, causing them to stop.

"That's enough," Kari chided. "Sit down and have breakfast so you can be fresh and ready for school, Matty. Let your sister have breakfast too."

Matty pouted at his mother. "Mom, you never scold Hika. She's the one who started it."

"Matty, just eat your breakfast," T.K. said in a tone much more stern than Kari's, one which booked no argument. "You two are already running a little late."

Matty huffed but silently obeyed without protest. Mickey had to hide a smile as he began his own breakfast. _My family..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ _Thanks guys, it means a lot for every review of yours. This fic isn't huge enough for me to start a forum topic, so I'll just reply to reviews here:_

 _ **Sakura-chan1234:**_ _Thank you so much. It was my intention to make it cute so I'm glad it worked!_

 _ **Digi-fanCatt:**_ _I like those names, haha. Hika also seemed perfect for Kari's daughter. And hey, it's your OTP :)_

 _ **MiraclesxFaith:**_ _Family time is adorable, isn't it?_

 _ **Broken Angel01:**_ _Long review, thank you so much! All this means so much coming from you! This fic is mostly fluff, more to show their families, rather than develop the children. It is a setting up for a bigger project, which shows the adventure of my Next Generation kids, but this one isn't that. I'm glad you enjoyed it :)._

 _ **Charlycatz:**_ _I'm enjoying writing about the slice of life theme myself. It's a new one for me but I enjoy it. Glad others are liking it too._

 _ **Superior-Creativity:**_ _Yeah, T.K. and Kari make a pretty nice couple, so I wanted to have them married in my story._

 _Thank you so much, everyone and this next chapter uses the prompt 'afraid' but don't worry, it still has the adorable-sweetness. Dai is 12 and Sam is 10._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Old Fears, New Hopes**

"Come on Dai!" Sam Motomiya tugged at his older brother Daiki's fingers as he tried to pull him out of the dining room so they could catch up with the Takaishi twins.

Daiki huffed. "You're too pedantic about being on time, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I actually care about my grades, Daiki. You know we aren't like the rest."

"That isn't true," Ken's soft voice broke through and Sam saw both his fathers looking at him.

Davis nodded. "Yeah! You know the others care about you a lot. Who cares what some people in your school say as long as you have your true friends?"

Sam scoffed. "That's easy for you to say, Papa Davis! Your parents were normal! Come on Daiki!" He pulled at Daiki's hand once more.

Daiki frowned. "Sam! You apologise to our dads right now, man! That was out of line!"

Sam scoffed, letting go of Daiki's hand and storming outside. Daiki sighed, turning to his parents.

"Sorry Papa Davis, Dad Ken," Daiki said. "He cares about other people's opinions way too much sometimes."

Davis tousled Daiki's hair. "Don't worry about it, son. Go on ahead to school. We'll talk to your brother later."

Ken smiled, pulling Daiki close. "You should talk to him, your brother listens to you more than he does to us."

Daiki nodded. He knew that. Sam was a little bitter at not being considered a "normal" kid, being the child of two dads, but he knew one day, he'd understand. After all, they still had their parents' blood in them.

"I will," Daiki promised. "He listens to the twins a bit more too. Since Mickey's the nicest person ever and Matty's enough to distract him from anything."

Ken laughed. "Go on to school then or you'll be late."

Daiki agreed, hurrying down the path which Sam went down.

* * *

Ken sat down, putting his head in his hands. "Oh Sam…"

Davis wrapped an arm around him. "He'll be alright, Ken. He's our son, there's no way we'll let anything happen to him."

Ken shifted, resting his head against Davis's shoulder. "I know that, Davis. It's just seeing him like this, it reminds me of how I was before I became…"

Davis ran his fingers through Ken's hair. "That'll never happen, Ken. Our son has friends and family who'll fight like heck to keep him from becoming that person. He'll never become the Digimon Emperor, Ken. I won't let him. Daiki won't let him. He has so many people who love him that will pull him back if it even looks like he's going down that path." He kissed Ken's cheek. "I promise."

Ken smiled at that. Davis always seemed to know the right thing to say. He did worry about Sam's growing attitude and bitterness towards them, but Davis was right. Sam wasn't alone like he had been. There was no way them or the other DigiDestined would let him go down the path of darkness that he had gone down.

"Yeah," Ken murmured. "Sorry."

Davis kissed him. "Don't be." He grinned. "I always imagined you'd be the parent who'd get grey hair early."

Ken scoffed playfully. "Oh, thanks. I'm not the one who was always chasing after Daiki, changing diapers."

Davis scowled. "Well, that's cause he'd always start crying in your arms. It's not my fault he liked me better."

Ken rolled his eyes, tousling Davis's hair but didn't comment. As long as he had his dork of a husband and his somewhat dysfunctional family, Sam would be fine. He had no reason to be afraid.


End file.
